Disowned
by HopeCoppice
Summary: Magda Westenra doesn't have time for children. Minor implications of slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's a little thing that just sprung to mind a while back and grew. There is a small extra bit that I'll add as another chapter when I remember. I hope you enjoy the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise is mine.**

The Dracula children came down for breakfast to find an envelope lying beside each of their plates. Ingrid raised an eyebrow as she noticed that Vlad had one too.  
"Who'd be writing to you?" He frowned.  
"Who'd be writing to both of us? Anyway, doesn't all the official stuff go through Dad until I turn 18?" She shrugged.  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"  
"This looks pretty official."

They sat opposite each other, regarding their letters suspiciously.  
"Well, they don't seem to be dangerous." Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Together, then?" If there _was_ such a thing as garlic ink, she wasn't going to find out for him. They could suffer together, or not at all. He nodded, probably thinking exactly the same thing.  
"On three. One... Two... Three." They tore the envelopes open.

_To Miss Ingrid Dracula,_

_This is an official declaration of severance stating that all ties to your biological mother, Magda Westenra, are hereby null and void. You are legally disowned and disinherited by the aforementioned parent, and have no claim on her time, assets or affection._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Twilfoot, Tweed, Trickett and Swipe  
Solicitors Est. 1750_

Ingrid looked up from the piece of paper just as Vlad looked up from his, and their eyes met for a wary second before Vlad let out a short bark of laughter.  
"Well, thank goodness for that. I thought it was going to be something bad." He held it out to her and she offered him her letter in exchange; a brief skim confirmed that they'd both had the same message. There were copies of assorted legal documents included, all signed in the right places; as of now, they officially had no mother.

Ingrid bit back the twinge of hurt that Magda didn't want her, that she would never be good enough for her mother, as if her father didn't cause her enough grief on that account, and grinned at her brother over toast. Vlad only ate one slice, then went off to find Bertrand for training. She was almost offended that he thought she didn't know what that meant. Training, indeed.

She was just folding her letter back into its envelope, scanning over some of the legal documents to make sure her mother hadn't tried to sneak anything past her – she wasn't going to fall into the same trap Vlad had last time they'd seen her, she was the _clever _sibling – when Wolfie trotted in and climbed onto the chair next to her.

"Look, Ingrid, I've got a letter!" He grinned up at her and she smiled absently back as he began to tear it open. "I never get anything in the post. Will you read it to me?" The world slowed down for a moment as Ingrid realised the envelope in his hand looked familiar; after all, hadn't she just opened one just like it?  
"Wolfie, come and sit on my lap and we'll read it together, OK?" She smiled reassuringly at him and let him settle himself comfortably before unfolding the letter, holding it so that they could both see.

_This is an official declaration of severance..._  
Ingrid couldn't begin to read it out loud, so she flicked quickly through the attached documents, trying to find anything to placate her little brother with. Anger boiled inside her at the thought that her mother could do this to _Wolfie_, of all people. The only thing she could find that was even remotely hopeful was a set of adoption papers filed at the back of the envelope, carelessly signed and with spaces left blank for names and signatures.

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, and Wolfie became impatient.  
"What does it say?"  
"It's a letter from Mum's lawyers, they use a lot of long words. Do you want me to just tell you what it means?" He nodded. "It means... how would you like to live with us properly, for good?"

* * *

"She can't just _do_ that and expect _me _to pick up her slack-"  
"Dad, keep your voice down, he'll hear." Ingrid rather thought that she should have gone with her first instinct and pretended she hated the idea of Wolfie staying with them; that was guaranteed to have him reaching for a pen. Instead, she'd asked him nicely. Big mistake.  
"Just because she and that... _werewolf_ of hers don't want the brat anymore, that doesn't mean _I_ have to sign for him."  
"If you don't, I will, and then he won't be allowed to play chess with you anymore. Or guard the cellar for you. Or play tricks on Renfield. He'll be in _my_ power. He's already said he wants to stay." That seemed to do the trick; he glared at her for a moment and then reached for the papers, flicking through them before putting his name on the dotted line. Ingrid signed as a witness.

"But _honestly_. She never wants to see her own children again? And _perfect Patrick_ signed this too? I thought you said he was _nice_, what's he doing throwing away his own son and heir?" There was a gasp and the unmistakeable sound of an oversized teddy hitting the floor. The two vampires turned, horrified, to see Wolfie staring at them in shock.  
"Mum and Dad don't want me anymore?" The adults exchanged worried looks, and the little boy scrabbled to pick up his toy before fleeing the room, passing Vlad in the doorway.  
The satisfied smirk on Vlad's face faded slowly as he took in the scene, nervously flattening his hair.  
"What's going on?"

* * *

Ingrid's knock at the door got no response, and she hesitated. Would it be better to leave Wolfie to calm down, or should she go right in? When _she'd_ been left this emotional when Magda had breezed in and back out of their lives, all those years ago in Stokely, she'd tried to go after her. She'd been old enough to do that; Wolfie wasn't. She paused for a few seconds, listening.

"What if nobody wants us? Should we just run away?" She pushed the door open to find her little brother whispering into his teddy's ear.  
"Wolfie, can I come in?" He buried his face into the toy's fur and nodded. She knelt down beside him and wrapped an arm around his tiny shoulders. "We want you to stay with us, forever. Dad's signed the adoption papers, it only needs you to write your name and you're officially one of us. Does that sound good to you?" The boy looked up at her, reluctant hope in his eyes. It was a heartbreaking expression to see on one so young.

Vlad appeared in the doorway behind them.  
"We Dracula kids have got to stick together, after all." The Chosen One had never had much time to spend with his little brother, so this little reassurance meant the world.  
"What about the Count?" Wolfie still looked worried.  
"He likes you far more than he likes me, little brother. Don't worry." She would have continued, but a drawl from the doorway interrupted her.

"Well, you're right about _that_." Her father's words didn't seem so harmful this time, though, because he was smiling at Wolfie, and Wolfie was smiling back. "Welcome to the Dracula family."

There was a long pause, as if they were all waiting for something to happen, and then the Count continued with a grimace. "...We're not usually this _nice_."

**OK, so it seems it was the small one's turn to be put through a trauma. Sorry Wolfie! You're way better off this way, trust me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a little look at Vlad's reaction to the whole being-disowned thing. Slashy undertones, don't like? Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. If mine, back on air already. Not on air, therefore not mine.  
**

Vlad landed outside his mother's residence and, suddenly glad of the visit he'd made all those years ago, stepped over the threshold before calling out softly over his shoulder.  
"Bertrand, come in." His valet melted out of the shadows and followed him down the hallway. He hadn't even had to tell him to come with him; he'd just known he was there.

Magda and Patrick were in their dining room, laughing together about something trivial, when Vlad found them.  
"M- _Magda_. I got the letter from your solicitors this morning. Charming." His voice was cordial, his clipped tone betraying his anger.  
"Then you know you've no reason to be here, darling. Run along." She made as if to turn back to Patrick and continue her conversation, and Bertrand stepped forward before Vlad held up a hand to stop him.  
"I'm just here to make sure you're aware of some things. You too, Patrick." He barely spared the werewolf a glance before fixing his eyes back on Magda. "You sent that letter, you've disowned your children. That's fine; we're better off without you. But you signed those papers, so let me make this abundantly clear."

The candles flickered as a wind whipped up around the Chosen One, his eyes black, his fangs lowered, black leather clothing and cape making him an awesome sight to behold. Magda looked faintly alarmed at the turn the evening was taking and Patrick actually whimpered. Of course; he wouldn't know what to expect from the future Grand High Vampire.  
"You _stay away_ from all of us, both of you. Especially Wolfie. No walking in and out leaving a trail of destruction in your wake, no trying to use us to your own ends, no manipulation, no games, no contact whatsoever. You don't get to see us again. _Ever_." Magda regained some of her nerve as he walked away.  
"Or what?"

Vlad clicked his fingers and a painting on the wall caught fire. Then a chair. Then a vase of flowers.  
"You're not my mother anymore." And then he left her to put out her burning furniture, the threat hanging over her as surely as if he'd spelt it out.

They walked for half a block before Bertrand spoke.  
"Are you alright?" Vlad nodded fiercely, but they both knew he'd wanted to do more than set fire to flowers back there.  
"Bertrand? I don't think we're going to make it back before dawn. We might have to get a hotel."  
His valet bowed his head, accepting that Vlad didn't want to talk things over right now. There were plenty of other ways he could help him vent his frustration. Several of them could be easily accomplished in a hotel.


End file.
